Feeding Frenzy
by SynysterLycan
Summary: Captain Marco Reiji of the well known ship, The Raptor, was doomed. Not only but had he caught the eye of Captain of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, but now he was being hunted by the beast of a man. If only the sea would swallow him, before Gaou did. GaouxMarco. Rated M for a reason. Yaoi in later chapter. PirateAU! R
1. Doomed to a Degree

Captain Maruko Reiji, or Marco as he forced his crew to call him, had been a captain since his early teens. Over the years, the ship he crewed, The Raptor, grew a well deserved name for the most bipolar and scariest crew for which that it held. Marco, himself wasn't as cruel as his ships name or some of the crew members aboard it but he wasn't a pushover either. His brown hair with the one pure white streak in the front was recognition in any port or sea he traveled. His ice blue eyes calculating all the advantages and disadvantages his men or the enemy had. He was the pure strategist of the seas and for that his crew respected him when he needed time. His first man, Hiruma Youichi, was the demon of the ship. His pointed ears, shark like teeth and spiked blonde hair were the rumors and gossip blogs of all the women in the ports they docked at when in need for gunpowder or when they needed ship repairs from the many cannon fights their poor ship got into. Many of the newer crew members Marco and Hiruma had picked up were still weary of the demon-like man.

Marco was still weary of the ships condition from the last cannon fight they had gotten into. The Chameleon wasn't as strong a ship as The Raptor but they were still able to do quite a bit of damage. Earlier on in the day, Marco had ordered his men to head towards the closest port in their vicinity of the northeast Atlantic. Penzance was a fairly large port in the lower part of England. They had docked there many times before so they were prepared for the large amount of navy ships and guards they would have to work around and through.

"Captain, we should try and get there as fast as we can, there seems to be a storm brewing up in the south." A crewmember stated as he walked up the railing to the wheel of the ship. Hiruma scoffed and looked behind them to, low and behold; the skies were starting to darken from the strength of the storm. Marco groaned and nodded to the crewmember whose name he still couldn't pronounce.

"Get all the sails down and if need be, throw some heavy objects that we DON'T need over the side. Last time I said that, we threw a damn cannon over the edge." He grumbled as he walked towards the stern of the ship to take a better look at the storm. "Hiruma, keep a straight heading towards Penzance. The faster we get there and dock, the better a chance we have. This storm does look nasty, I'd say." Combined with the wounds the Raptor was sporting and the intensity the storm was holding even a few miles away was concerning to Marco.

Along with watching the rest of the sails come down, Marco kept a weary eye on some of the newer crewmembers. He still didn't know if he could trust some of them, and if need be he would need to keep a plan forming in his head should they try to mutiny him and the older crewmembers. One of them was looking back at him when his eyes scanned over the small group; green eyes watching just as intently as the ice blue eyes of the captain. Marco scoffed and looked away, not a show of submission of the crewmember, as he might think, however but a challenge to do something while he wasn't looking. If he knew any better, Marco would surely expect something from this individual but all that happened was a grunt and the finishing of completely lowering all the sails.

As the speed of the ship increased from the strength of the wind, Marco walked down to his cabin which was located right below the steering wheel of the ship. His eyes scanning over his courters before he went to his desk. Maps scattered around the wooden desk along with feathers and ink carts. He sat there for some time, losing track of it as he studied a certain map of the Mediterranean Sea. He heard the door to his cabin open and he looked behind him to find Hiruma walking towards him.

"We're about ready to dock; the crew is already dressed and ready to port accordingly." Marco looked at a small pocket watch he carried around and sighed. He really had lost track of time. Four hours had passed since he had sat down at his desk. He got up and quickly worked a mercenary coat over his shoulders and arms. He buttoned it up to hide his raptor talon that hung around his neck.

"I want you to keep a close eye on the newer crew members, some of them are giving me a bad feeling and I fear something bad will happen because of them." Hiruma nodded slowly and grabbed another mercenary coat Marco kept incase the other was ruined and put it on.

"Got it." They both felt as the ship slowly stopped and then they heard shouting. They looked at one another as they heard footfalls run across the deck and arguing from their men.

"Please tell me, you remembered to get the flag down…" Marco glared at Hiruma who only laughed nervously. "This is just a great way to start off the day, I'd say." Marco sighed as he walked out of his cabin, Hiruma right behind him. Navy guards surround the ship and the crew. Marco put his hands up quickly as he was surrounded by other guards.

"Pirates!" A guard yelled at Marco. The Captain shook his head and looked at the admiral who had just boarded their ship.

"Not pirates sir, we simply keep that flag up to make sure pirates don't attack us. We merely forgot to take it down. We were too busy trying to outrun the storm that is heading this way. I have papers which I can give to you saying we are but a mercenary ship and we were transporting goods between ports." Marco said fluently. The admiral narrowed his eyes and nodded his head.

"What port are you heading to, surely not this one. And I am interested in seeing those "papars" you surely say you HAVE." Marco nodded and slowly, as to not spark any trigger happy guards to shoot him, turned to go back into his courters. The admiral and five other guards followed quickly behind. Luckily for him, Marco made sure to keep his cabin neat and tidy for the most part, and make it look not like a pirate ship that it was apart of but to keep it looking like a navy mercenary ship's inside.

He retrieved the papers and handed them to the admiral. Said officer quickly scanned over them and seemed to like what he saw for he handed them back and sighed softly.

"We can never be too careful; I'm sorry Mr. Court for the trouble. Hope you have a pleasant stay here at Penzance." Marco nodded in thank you as the admiral and guards left. He made his way after them onto the deck and watched as the rest of the guards, who were holding his crewmembers and Hiruma hostage, left. Hiruma walked over to the young captain and patted him on the back.

"You know… you're far too smart to be a pirate, I think you should be a navy officer." Marco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, how about after you become an opera singer," Hiruma opened his mouth to start singing but Marco was able to clamp a hand over the demon-man's mouth before he could. "I take that back, become a dead person." Hiruma glared softly at Marco and groaned before falling to the floor and closing his eyes. Marco looked down at Hiruma and noticed that when he wanted to, he could really look dead. Marco stepped over Hiruma's body and walking off the ship. He heard his first mate get up and dust himself off before following closely behind him. He called to a crewmember he trusted, a younger fellow with dark hair and equally as dark eyes.

"Make sure to get the repairs done rather quickly, however make sure they are well done. I'm trusting you to this so don't fuck it up." The fellow nodded quickly and spread the order to the rest of the crew.

Marco and Hiruma slowly made their way around the rather large port. Killing time was their main objective while they waited for not only their ship to be repaired but also for the storm to land and pass so they could be on their way.

As the storm finally hit, the two men lounged inside a rather large pub, many navy soldiers and mercenaries sat there talking, singing, laughing and just having a good time. Small talk was made between the two pirates along with between them and soldiers, mercenaries, and some women, however they were mainly there for Hiruma.

A few hours had passed before the storm finally subsided. Marco was woken by Hiruma shaking his shoulder. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and that was when he noticed his first mate's grim face, and when he heard the screams and evil laughs. Another pirate ship was there and they weren't hiding as mercenaries.

"They must have followed the storm!" One of the women who was hiding behind the bar shouted. Marco and Hiruma quickly drew their swords and darted outside. Sure enough, chaos ensued. Women were screaming as they ran from fires and grim looking pirates. Marco kept a hold of Hiruma's jacket sleeve.

'Let's try and get to the ship." Marco growled lowly, he felt the blonde nod his head and they were off. Running, hiding and slowly making their way around and through groups of pirates who were too busy terrorizing villagers. They slipped into a dark alley way to hide from a group of pirates heading their way.

"There is only one ship that follows storms." Hiruma said quietly under his breath and Marco dreaded the idea.

The ship was manned by a man whose strength rivaled everyone's. He was the strongest, the cruelest and craziest. Gaou Rikiya, captain of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. His hair a long dark mane running down his back, over rippling cords of pure muscle. His eyes were known to glow a yellow color when he found a fight he deemed worthy. He was also known to roar like a T-Rex, a sound that carried on the wind and a sound Marco had heard a select few times. He never wanted to be face to face against the brute in fear he wouldn't last to see the next sunrise or sunset.

Marco shook his head to get rid of the idea of actually meeting the large and scary man, he needed to focus on getting Hiruma and himself to the ship before one of the new group of pirates decided to torch it.

He gripped Hiruma's sleeve and pulled him along when the group of pirates passed them. They weaved in and out of people and pirates. When The Raptor finally came into view, and when Marco saw that it was intact and his crew was fending off any offending pirates, he sighed in relief. However, that relief was quickly washed away when he saw a large figure out of the corner of his eye. The roar that followed the quick glance only concluded his assumptions of who he had just seen. Marco cursed under his breath and pushed Hiruma in front of him.

"Don't stop running!" He yelled at his first mate when the blonde hesitated. Both their paces increased when they heard another roar, this time closer.

Marco screamed at his crew to get on board the ship and pull the anchor up. As they got closer Marco could feel eyes on the back of his head, eyes of the man he was running from. Marco didn't dare look back as he quickly ran aboard his ship and pulled the landing plank away. Some of the offending pirates tried to jump onto his ship but the wind had already pushed the ship to a far enough distance. Marco bent over to catch his breath, while Hiruma fall to the ground.

"We're never docking anywhere every again…" The first mate growled between heavy pants. Marco let out a nervous like laugh before he straightened and looked behind him to the chaos. He immediately froze when he saw Gaou staring directly back at him with his gold eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the giant man's tongue run over his lips, his mouth moving into a smirk. Marco could just feel the words on the wind as Gaou ran his tongue across his lips a second time. _You're mine, I will find you_. Marco felt a tremor shake his body as he continued to stare right back at the beast of a man.

"Marco, Marco! …Captain!" Marco's head twisted towards Hiruma and quickly noticed the look of concern on the demon's face. "He's marking you, you know that right?" Hiruma said quietly as he rested a hand on Marco's shoulder. The owner of the shoulder jumped at the touch and groaned.

"I'm doomed, I'd say." Marco could still feel the eyes on his back as he made his way to his cabin. Doomed seemed to be an understatement. Royally fucked seemed better at that moment.

**First Chapter done! We seriously need more of Gaou/Marco. There's only two M rated stories! There must be more! So here's another one. Please R&R, would like to know what you guys think. Sorry if there are any misspellings or whatevs...**


	2. Eyes of Gold, Lips of Feathers?

Knowing a man, or rather a beast was after him had Marco on edge and because of it, his crew got yelled at more frequently at little things, like not cleaning the deck in certain areas or not cooking a meal properly. It terrified Marco to know the T-Rex Captain was after him for some unknown reason. Hiruma tried to calm him, saying how Gaou would have found them by now if he was really after Marco, and if he was really after the Raptor captain, he would have come directly after them, directly from Penzance bay where they fled from. Marco wasn't buying it though, every time he turned a corner he could feel those golden eyes staring into his soul. It didn't matter if Gaou was on the other side of the world, Marco figured he would still feel the way his eyes watched him hungrily.

Hiruma was quickly getting sick of being at the receiving end of his captain and long friend's fury. He decided everyone needed a break and against Marco's wishes, ordered the men to dock at a fairly well known village. It was full of prostitutes, alcoholics, and the pure scum of the sea. It was a pirate haven and Hiruma figured if they were going to get some relaxation it would be better there than in some navy brig or prison.

When Hiruma told Marco about his plans, the captain didn't respond the way Hiruma thought. He had expected more yelling and fighting, however, what he got was the complete opposite. Calm and collected, Marco nodded his head, agreeing how everyone had suffered from his shortened temper and a good fuck or two, and a few hundred beers would be good for all of them. Hiruma left the captain's cabin feeling slightly better and knowing that Marco wanted to relax. He just hoped, Gaou didn't think the same thing would be a good idea either; Marco would never forgive him if he made him walk straight into the beast's jaws.

Marco and Hiruma were the first to leave the ship as usual when they docked at the port. Their pirate clothing slightly torn and some of their skin was showing in certain parts of their chest, stomach, and legs. Many of the prostitutes, men and women alike, tried to lure them into their beds, however the two pirates refused, beer the only thing on their minds. Neither of them noticed the black, ship, with the giant T-Rex head carved into the bow of the ship. Marco didn't notice the golden eyes slowly gazing over his body from the back, and the way muscles rippled as the body belonging to those eyes followed after the two Raptors.

Marco sighed as the beer slid slowly and coolly down his throat. He chugged as much as he could before he needed to come up for air and pulled the beer bottle away from his lips. Hiruma laughed beside him at another pirate who had told a joke at the demon, Marco didn't know how many beers the blonde had drank already but it was many more than what he had drank, which was two. But who was counting?

Marco swung around on his bar stool and watched the chaos around him, men and women alike were fighting, some with beer bottles, others with nails and teeth, while others with tables and chairs. Laughing ensued and the sound coursed through Marco's veins like wildfire, pumping him up and making him smile. He hadn't felt this way in a while; the Raptors hadn't been able to make a stop like this in over a few months. The freedom this ensued was beautiful. Marco closed his eyes and let the sounds of beers smashing against heads and walls wash over him like a waterfall.

Then everything turned quiet. Too quiet. Did everyone just die?

The Raptor opened his blue eyes and held back a manly squeal as golden eyes bore into his from a few inches away. He practically jumped out of his pants. His beer fell from his hands, shattering against the floor and shattering the thick silence around them. Gaou, man did he look bigger when he was a few inches away, merely smirked and leaned closer to Marco. The Raptor captain looked to the side to see Hiruma being held down by Gaou's own first mate, Musashi. He looked around the T-Rex captain to see that everyone else in the bar was either staring intently at him or watching Hiruma struggle in Musashi's grasp. A large hand came up and grabbed a hold of Marco's jaw, forcing him to look death in the eyes. Blue eyes stared into golden orbs.

"So we finally found you," Gaou's deep voice rung out across the surface of Marco's skin, sending a shiver down his spine. Marco let out a small whimper when Gaou's face closed the distance. "We found you, and you're mine." Marco had no warning when Gaou's lips pressed against his own. He thought it would be extremely unpleasant, but it was the complete opposite. Though Gaou's lips were firm, they had a different kind of softness. Surprising himself, Marco pressed back into the kiss, his mind quickly following his action and mentally shooting himself for doing it. This beast was after him and here he was kissing him back.

Pulling as far away from Gaou as he could, Marco panted softly.

"What do you want…?" Marco's voice cracked at the end and he looked away from the offending pirate captain to stare intently at the barstool where Hiruma had been occupying before all this chaos ensued.

"Don't act dumb, it doesn't suit you." Gaou growled softly and grabbed the Raptors jaw, forcing his lips onto his again, his time harder and his tongue slowly slid across Marco's lower lip, asking, no, demanding for entrance. Marco, being the stubborn man he was, clenched his teeth and lips closed tightly. However, Gaou's tongue was pure muscle and he was able to make his way rather easily through Marco's lips. Getting past his teeth, though, was another story.

Marco yelped when he felt a large hand palm him through his trousers. The surprise of it all caused his jaw to slacken up and open, allowing the tongue to slide into the warm cavern of Marco's mouth. He contemplated biting down but that idea immediately vanished when his mouth was thoroughly ravished by Gaou. Marco's hands, trembling, made their way into the thick mane of Gaou's hair, pulling at the hair as he started to submit to the larger pirate. His mind hated the idea, but his body was slowly responding and submitting to the larger male. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them and moaned loudly when Gaou pulled away from the kiss to trail hot nips and kisses down Marco's jaw line and to his throat. Sharp teeth sank into flesh there; Marco cried out and gripped the larger male's shoulders, warm liquid slowly slid down his throat, over his collar bone and down his chest. The strong jaws pulled away from his wounded neck to inspect the damage. Gaou seemed to like what he had done as he pulled away from Marco, leaving the poor man panting and touching his neck, trying to wipe away some of the blood.

Marco cried out when Gaou grabbed him under the knees and behind the back, carrying him bridal style out the door. He looked back over Gaou's shoulder to see Hiruma in the same position being carried out in Musashi's arms, however his eyes were closed and his breathing looked even. Musashi must have had to knock him out because of all his squirming. Marco tensed even more at that thought. He didn't dare squirm in Gaou's arm, afraid the man would tense up and crush his lithe body.

The pub they had been in was about half a days walk from the docks, where both captains had docked their ships. As they walked, people stared in awe at Gaou carrying him, Marco could hear them whispering but he didn't want to know the details of those whispers. The slow sway of Gaou's steps slowly lolled him into a soft sleep, his mind not wanting to in fear the beast captain would kill him in his sleep, but his body demanded it, and what his body wanted, it always got. The last thing he remembered before he fell into the sleep, was the feel of the gold eyes of his carrier looking down at him, not in pity, not in disgust, but in interest and in lust.

**I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but it's got some kissy goodness in it. Hopefully I can put up the next chapter tomorrow, and it will have smut! And I need some opinion on whether or not to have some Musashi/Hiruma yaoi in this too. I hear that's a good pairing and I'll have to look into it. Anyways! R&R please! Tell me if I should continue or if I suck and should stop now ^_^**


	3. Content with a Beast

**YAY! Chapter 3! So this is smutty, it's not pure yaoi but its got some yumminess in it! **

Feeling the slow sway of the ship he was on; to know he was on his ship instantly calmed his nerves. Actually opening his eyes and seeing the cabin he was in, let alone the bed he was in, was in fact… not his, made his calm leave his body and fear replace it. Marco shot up from the bed, however, immediately regretting that as the instant blood rush to his head made a wave of dizziness wash over him.

"Relax, Raptor." A gruff, low voice said from someplace to his right. Marco jumped slightly when a large hand placed itself over his chest and pushed him back down against the bed. His eyes widened when he followed the arm up to the body, a bulky, muscled chest revealed immediately who the hand and voice belonged to. A small whimper escaped Marco's throat as he ran all the possible scenarios through his head. For some reason, they all ended with him dead with Gaou laughing manically over his body.

The hand pulled away from him and Marco used that opportunity to bolt. He quickly scanned the room, a fairly large captain's courters. What he was really searching for was the door, which he found quickly. He made it half way there before a large body slammed into his from behind. Both bodies tumbled to the floor, the smaller encased in the larger body's arms.

"S-stop! Struggling, Raptor!" Gaou growled in Marco's ear, the owner of the ear however, had different plans. He pushed his legs out, hoping to kick something in the process. The grunt Marco got in return was music to his ears as the arms let up. They tightened when he struggled to get out of them, Marco in turn kept trying to kick or squirm away from Gaou. "That's it!" A roar above him sounded. Before Marco knew what was on the T-Rex captain's mind, he felt sharp teeth dig into the right side of his neck.

The struggling ceased immediately as the teeth bore down harshly. The Raptor captain let out soft whimpers of pain as the teeth stayed in place. A continuous growl sounded from Gaou as he kept his jaw locked around Marco's throat. The vibrations slowly calmed Marco and made the adrenaline he had received from the fear beforehand, slowly ebb away into a gentle flow of awareness. Marco's hands unclenched their grip on Gaou's hair and fell to the brute's chest, not even realizing he had grabbed onto it to begin with.

After a few minutes in that position, Marco felt the teeth let up and finally release their hold on his poor throat. He could just imagine the teeth marks fossilized into his neck. A long tongue made its way over the teeth marks, causing the smaller male to flinch and gasp. Despite what his mind was telling him, Marco couldn't seem to pull away from the tongue. Gaou sensing Marco's inner turmoil and sucked on his pulse point, letting his teeth gently graze over it gently.

"Ah…" Marco let out a soft gasp, his body slowly responding to Gaou's ministrations. The beast's large hands gently made their way down Marco's lithe chest to his stomach. Marco groaned when Gaou pulled his mouth away from his neck.

He looked up to take a better look at the T-Rex captain that held him hostage. Strong facial features were spotless of any facial hair, besides his eyebrows which somehow seemed to combine with the massive black mane Gaou called hair. A chiseled chest showed Marco how well built Gaou was, there was no need for flexing for the smaller male to see how the corded muscles moved.

"W-why…" Marco asked softly as Gaou moved his mouth down to his chest. He took a perked nipple in between his lips and sucked on it roughly. Hearing the moan from Marco had Gaou quickly taking his shirt off.

"Because I wanted you right when I saw you." Gaou stated between licked and nips. He attacked the other nipple, causing the owner to arch his back into the warm mouth. He let his large fingers ghost over the previous nipple as he tweaked the one in his mouth in between his teeth.

"D-do you… ah! even kn-know my name? Ngh…" Marco stuttered out as he grabbed at Gaou's hair, pulling at it. Gaou groaned softly and sucked harder on the abused nipple in between his teeth. He pulled away to see his work, pleased by the redness and hardness of it.

"Marco Reiji, Captain of The Raptor, also known to be friends with a demon." Gaou stated so matter-of-factly Marco blushed. One of Gaou's hands slowly crept down over Marco's stomach, over his navel and quickly, yet gently grabbed onto the Raptor's member. Marco let out a choked yelp and bucked his hips frantically into Gaou's hand.

"Sh-shit…" Marco cursed and opened one of his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them. His eye caught Gaou's gold eyes quickly and right then he saw the pure lust that was sweeping through Gaou, his golden eyes seemed almost black from how blown they were. When Gaou's hand started moving up and down his member, Marco quickly gave up. He let his head and back fall back against the floor; making a small "thunk".

"Finally give up?" Gaou smirked against Marco's neck, his teeth scraping the smooth skin. Marco moaned loudly and bucked his hips, quickly giving Gaou the answer to his question. _Yes, I give up._ Gaou's grin stretched across most of his lower face and he sped his hand up, he could feel Marco start to struggle as he got closer and closer to release. He let his thumb slide over the tip of the member in his hand, that seemed to send Marco over the edge. If the scream of pleasure and of his name was anything to go by, or the feeling of a hot liquid hitting his hand and arm.

"Gaou! Ah…" Marco screamed and arched his back. The pleasure was too much, it quickly overloaded his system and when the pleasure slowly faded to a thrum of content, he could feel unconsciousness grab him and gently pull him under. He could feel Gaou start to clean him and he though of how gentle the big man could be before blackness took him.


End file.
